Freddy Sanchez
Full Name: Frederick Phillip Sanchez *Born: December 21, 1977 in Hollywood, CA *Height: 6' 0'' *Weight: 200 *Bats: Right *Throws: Right *College: Oklahoma City *MLB Debut: September 10, 2002 Biography Married (Alissa)...two sons, Evan (April 19, 2005) and Ryan (January 26, 2008) ... Is 1996 graduate of Burbank (CA) High School, where he was 3-year varsity player...hit .419 and drove in 18 runs while being named Foothill League MVP during his senior season...was rated as No. 3 prospect from area high schools ... Attended Glendale (CA) Community College...batted .407 in Western State Conference with 10 HRs and 33 RBI as freshman to lead team to co-championship and its 1st playoff appearance since 1981...was named Western State Conference co-MVP and Western State Conference Southern Division Player-of-the-Year as sophomore ... Transferred to Dallas Baptist University as junior, where he played in NAIA World Series and was named shortstop on All-Tournament team ... Transferred to Oklahoma City University in 2000 and hit .434 with 13 HRs and 59 RBI while committing just 9 errors in 222 total chances at shortstop...was also named NAIA All-American as senior...was inducted into university's Athletic Hall of Fame in Nov. of 2006 ... Played on same summer league team as Jack Wilson in high school (Freddy played shortstop and Jack played 2nd base). 2010 Highlights 9-year Major League veteran batted .292 (126-for-431) with 22 2Bs, 7 HRs and 47 RBI in his 1st full season with San Francisco ... Began year on 15-day disabled list after recovering from left shoulder surgery he had during offseason...missed all of Spring Training and 1st 38 regular season contests ... Posted .343 avg. (37-for-108) against left-handed pitchers, which ranked as 5th-highest clip among NL players with at least 100 at-bats against southpaws...trailed Geovany Soto (.367), Marlon Byrd (.357), Jeff Baker (.350) and Matt Holliday (.344) ... Hit .333 (62-for-186) at AT&T Park, but just .261 (64-for-245) on road, his lowest avg. on road for any season in his career ... His .364 clip (40-for-110) vs. NL Central teams was his highest compared to any other division ... Recorded just 30 extra-base hits in 111 games...96 of his 126 hits were singles (76.2%) ... Did not commit an error through his 1st 81 games until he committed 4 within 4-game span (Aug. 27-30)...was flawless in his 24 games afterwards...his .991 fielding pct. (4err, 458tc) was 3rd-best among NL second basemen, behind San Diego's David Eckstein (1.000) and Cincinnati's Brandon Phillips (.996) ... Started season on strong note, hitting safely in 22 of his 1st 27 games at .340 clip (35-for-103)...included in that stretch was season-high 11-game hitting streak from May 27-June 7 ... Facing his former Pirates team since being traded July 2009, went 7-for-13 with 2 2Bs and 2 RBI in 3 games at PNC Park from June 4-6 ... Ended year as one of hottest Giants hitters, batting .371 (46-for-124) over his final 31 contests to finish with .292 clip...his .371 avg. beginning Aug.12, ranked as 2nd-best clip in NL, behind Colorado's Carlos Gonzalez (.400) ... Posted his 1st 4-hit game in Giants uniform Aug. 23 vs. Cincinnati, recording singles in each of his 4 plate appearances...marked his 13th career 4+ hit contest ... Tied his career high with 4 runs scored (2nd time) on Aug. 24 vs. Cincinnati...finished game triple shy of hitting for cycle as he homered, walked, doubled and singled twice in 5 plate appearances...had 4 hits previous night vs. Cincy, marking his 1st career back-to-back 4 hit contests ... Missed 3 of SF's final 6 games with mild strain in his right shoulder, an injury that occurred while throwing across his body when turning double-play on Sept. 25 at Colorado ... Had arthroscopic surgery on his non-throwing left shoulder on Dec. 7. POSTSEASON HIGHLIGHTS: In his 1st career postseason batted .254 (16-for-63) with 4 2Bs and 3 RBI in 15 games ... Hit .360 (9-for-25) in 6 games of LCS against Philadelphia after batting just .125 (2-for-16) in 4 games of LDS vs. Atlanta ... Recorded 4 hits, including 3 2Bs in his 1st 3 at-bats in Game 1 of World Series vs. Texas on Oct. 27...his 4 hits tied Giants franchise record for most hits in World Series game, done 8 times previously...last Giants player to collect 4 hits in WS game was Monte Irvin in Game 1 of 1951 WS vs. NYY ... Became 10th player in WS history to record at least 3 2Bs in WS game and also became 1st player in Major League history with 3 2Bs in his 1st 3 career World Series at-bats.